Uchiha Lena
Uchiha Lena Uchiha Lena is an original member of the''' Uchiha Clan'. Adopted and raised by Allen Walker on the village of Konoha and now resides on the village of Otogakure. She is a practitioner of '''Sharingan '''and '''Hojo jutsu' (martial art of using rope in combat). Early Years Abandoned by her parents at the age of three (3), Uchiha Lena grew up with her guardian, Allen Walker. It is said that Allen Walker saw the three year old crying under a tree at the Gardens. He tried to ask little Lena where her parents were but she was speechless and doesn't seem to know what's going on. Allen Walker then decided to take little Lena under his roof and treat her as his own daughter. The only thing that little Lena can remember was her name. Two years after, Allen Walker decided to enroll Lena on a ninja academy at Konohagakure. Everyday, Allen would walk Lena to school and would pick her up afterwards. Lena didn't made a lot of friends, she was marked as an introvert. Despite that, she was though good manner and modesty, like a lady should be. Uchiha Massacre At age (7), Lena Uchiha was able to activate her Sharingan which made Allen came to the conclusion that Lena originally belongs to the Uchiha Clan. Allen still decided to keep Lena away from her original clan due to the issues it has with the village of Konohagakue. Lena eventually learned about this and was eager to find information about her real family. She is usually found on her usual spot in the Gardens, a shade under a tree, reading or just observing the people around her. Lena decided to sneak out to the segregated corner of Konohagakure, where the Uchiha Clan was all gathered to live. It was the night of the Uchiha Clan massacre when she got there, she had no idea back then, and she almost died from that tragic event. Lena didn’t know that Allen was following her and when the man behind the massacre was about to attack her, Allen saved her. Allen Walker died in order to protect Lena Uchiha. Lena ran away in fear and ended up on her usual spot in the Gardens. She met a strange man there and eventually got to tell him about what happened. This man decided to invite Lena on joining the Otogakure Clan and come to live in that village in peace. Also promising that she will be trained there to become a strong ninja, so she can avenge her clan and guardian’s death. She approved and went to live at the village of Otogakure. She still goes to Konohagakure to continue her studies as an academy student of ninjutsu and was able to finish it at the age of thirteen (13). She is now fifteen (15) years old having the rank of Genin and still continues to train herself to become much stronger. Present Time Uchiha Lena currently lives and trains with her colleagues on the village of Otogakure. She usually does go back to the village of Konohagakure to reunite with her beloved, Kiba. She is usually found on her usual spot in the Gardens, a shade under a tree, reading or just observing the people around her. Appearance Uchiha Lena is five (5) feet tall has long blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a black tank top, short shorts, long black boots and a thin rope tied around her waist. She has a hummingbird tattoo found on her neck and always seen with her companion,'' Gamatatsu. Family 'Allen Walker' ''-'' adopted Lena and raised her as his own daughter. He was killed after defending Lena from being attacked during the Uchiha Clan massacre.'' Shemaishima Uchiha ''-'' Lena's long lost brother. She discovered him when she was out on the forest to hunt enemies. She met him at combat and it was after their duel that she discovered he was the same blood as hers.'' ''Gamamatsu - her most trusted companion on her each and every journey. Lena got her on her thirteen'th birthday as a gift for herself. Since then, she's been inseperable with her little pet. ''Kiba ''- ''her fiance, soon-to-be husband. The moment they first met, she knew she would be happy with him for the rest of her life and she would always love him.'' Category:Female